Két dudás
by tadaa
Summary: Csak egy kis ábrándozás... Huddy :
1. Az oroszlán barlangjában

A novemberi hideg szél süvített végig Princeton utcáin, és komor esőfelhők uralták az eget. Dr. Lisa Cuddy reggel 10 órakor egy pohár meleg kávét dajkálva irodájának falához dőlve bámult ki az ablakon, a sötétségbe. A nap sugarai erőtlenül hatoltak át a vastag felhőrétegen, olyan hatást keltve, mintha éppen csak hajnalodna. Szörnyen nyomasztó, lehangoló kedvet adott az igazgatónőnek ez az időjárás, mindentől elment a kedve, talán még a lefixált ebédmeghívásától is Lucassal. Tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad így éreznie, hisz a férfi odáig van érte meg vissza, és Lisa is nagyon kedvelte őt, de most inkább csak leheveredett volna a kanapéjára, és aludt volna egy nagyot. Márpedig el kell mennie abba az étterembe délben, ha van hozzá kedve ha nem, mert Lucas nem érdemelné meg azt a telefonhívást, amit most a nő olyannyira fontolgatott. Nem érdemelné meg… hiszen milyen remek ember is ő! Csodálatos élettárs, vagy akár férj, és apa lehetne. Cuddy halványan elmosolyodott ezen gondolatai hatására, de hirtelen iszonyatos dörgés kíséretében villámlott, megrázva az ablaküveget, és a nő majdnem magára öntötte a forró italt ijedtében. Nem telt sok időbe, amíg megjelentek az első kövér esőcseppek. Pillanatokon belül bődületes zuhogásba kezdett, és Lisa újra kezébe vette a telefonját, gondolva: „Most már felhívom!". Fel se kellett oldania a billentyűzárat, a készülék rezegni kezdett, és a kijelző egy kis telefon-ikon mellett „Lucas" feliratot jelzett ki. Cuddy felvette:  
- Szia!  
- Szia, Lisa! Figyelj, tudom, hogy megbeszéltünk mára egy ebédet, de elég csúfos időt kaptunk, szóval mi volna, ha elnapolnánk?  
Cuddy valósággal megörült a férfi szavainak, de hogy csalódottnak hasson, azért megkérdezte:  
- Igen, de az étteremben nem esik az eső.  
- Igen, de te mire kiérsz a parkolóba addigra teljesen bőrig ázol, és ez rám is vonatkozik. Ne haragudj. De este bepótolhatjuk, na mit szólsz? – kérdezte Lucas szexi kandúr-hangon.  
- Hát… végül is igazad van. Jól van, semmi baj, akkor majd este találkozunk. Szia!  
- Szia! – hallatszott, és éppen hogy lerakta az asztalára a mobilt, valaki erőteljesen, nagy lendülettel nyitott be az irodába. Természetesen nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy ki is az.  
- Mi van, House? – kérdezte a nő nagyot sóhajtva, és kedvetlenségét jelezve egyik tenyerével eltakarta a szemeit.  
- A pasasnak agybiopszia kell – mondta House, miközben Cuddy asztalára dobta az aktáját.  
- Ez kicsoda? – kérdezte a nő a kartont olvasva.  
- Most kukáztam a sürgősségin. Unatkoztam.  
- Ennek a férfinak megfázásra utaló tünetei vannak. Fölöslegesebb neki az agybiopszia, mint neked egy futógép.  
- Márpedig szerintem jobban szüksége van ennek a csávónak egy biopsziára, mint neked egy jó dugásra!  
- House! – kiáltott a férfira, és még folytatta volna, csakhogy elakadt a szava, mert egy újabb villámlás következtében teljes sötétség ült a szobára – és szinte az egész kórházra. A tartalék generátorok bekapcsoltak, és a kórtermeket, illetve a folyosókat halványkék fény árasztotta el. Kivéve az irodákat. House és Cuddy most csak egymás árnyalakját látta, és mindketten elhallgattak. A csöndet végül az igazgatónő törte meg:  
- Szuper – s azzal leült a székébe.  
- Ez így most olyan… hangulatos – mondta House sokat sejtető hangon.  
- Kifelé az irodámból! Nincs biopszia.  
Greg még tétovázott kicsit, aztán magára hagyta a nőt.

A nap gyorsan elszaladt, Lisa irodájában csak a kisvillany égett, szemeit most irritálta az erős fény. Leírta az utolsó szót is a számítógépén, majd kikapcsolta azt, felállt a székéből, és kelletlenül a kanapéjára huppant. Halántéka lüktetett, megdörzsölte fáradt szemeit, majd egy pillantást vetett az ablakra, remélve, hogy látja az esőfelhőket, vajon oszladoznak e már. De mintha az ablakot feketére mázolták volna – nem látott az égvilágon semmit, csak a saját arcát visszatükröződni az üvegről. „Mint egy kísértet" – gondolta magában, miközben sápadt ábrázatát vizsgálta a tükörképben. Végül aztán felállt, és közelebb ment az ablakhoz, hogy megállapíthassa a felhők állapotát. Félelmetes volt, hogy még így se látott szinte semmit, csak a közvilágítás fényei szóródtak szét az aszfalton, ahogy letekintett. Csak bámulta az utcákat, az ablakpárkányra ülve, nézte az autók tömkelegét, az  
oknak fürgén járó ablaktörlőjüket, hát igen. Az eső még mindig szüntelenül esett. A kocsikat elnézve Cuddy rádöbbent, mennyire nincs kedve autóba ülni, és a nagy forgalomban, zuhogó esőben hazavezetni, és tócsákat kerülgetni. Céltalan bámészkodása közben ismét energia nélkül maradt a kórház. A nő nagyot sóhajtott, háttal az ablaknak támaszkodott, miközben még mindig az ablakpárkányon ült, és fejét is az üvegnek döntötte, és kicsit hallgatta az esőcseppek kopogását. Két perc se telt el, máris nyitódott az iroda ajtaja:  
- Jó volna, ha csinálna valaki valamit az árammal – mérgelődött House.  
- Majd felhívom a kórház sámánját, hogy állítsa el a vihart – mondta még mindig csukott szemmel, lágy, halk hangon.  
- Háh, igazából csak tippeltem, hogy itt vagy. Túl sötét van itt, nem látok semmit. És te sem, így nem tudod összepakolni a táskádat, ergo fel kell hívnod valakit, hogy kapcsolja vissza az áramot.  
- Szerintem nem csak te meg én vettük észre hogy elment az áram, úgyhogy biztos vagyok benne, hogy már dolgoznak az ügyön.  
House nem válaszolt erre semmit, mindketten hallgattak. Lisát most nem érdekelte a férfi különösebben, tudta, hogy bármelyik pillanatban meghallja az ajtó becsapódását. Ehelyett lépéseket hallott felé közeledni.  
- Ottmaradj, ahol vagy! – vágta rá gyorsan a nő, és kinyitotta a szemét, hogy megkeresse vele a férfi alakját, de ahogy fejét előrehajtotta, érezte az arcbőrén a másik légzését. House most szorosan előtte állt, és bár egyikük sem látott semmit, szemükkel a másik szemét keresték. Cuddy hirtelen ritkábbnak érezte a levegőt, és olyan csend ült kettejük közé, hogy szinte hallani lehetett a szívverésüket, ami most Cuddynak őrült módon kalimpált. Izgatottsága ellenére igyekezett józanésszel gondolkozni, és mielőtt megfordulhatott volna a fejében, hogy csókolózni akar Houseszal, megszólalt:  
- House… túl közel jöttél.  
- Követtem a hangodat.  
- Én ezt nem csinálom – mondta Lisa lemondó hangnemben, és elfordította a fejét, majd lepattant az ablakpárkányról, s így szorosan a férfinek préselődött, érezte az illatát, testének melegét, és arcuk egy pillanat erejéig összeért, s ezáltal érezhette a borosta súrlódását a bőrén. Ez a pillanat mindössze talán két, esetleg három másodpercig tarthatott, de mindkettejüknek kellemes élmény volt. Cuddy kezeivel kitapogatta az asztalát, majd a székét, és leült rá. Ekkor felkapcsolódott az asztali kislámpa. Greg még mindig az ablak előtt állt, és ahogy a nőre nézett, az Lisának megpecsételte a hátralévő estéjét: lassan fordította a nő felé a fejét, félárbócra engedett szemhéjai alól kibukkant üveges szemei alatt piros kontúr látszott, s arcáról sütött a fáradtság, a szomorúság, a csalódottság, és a vágyakozás.  
Miután House is felfedezte a nő fehérségét és meggyötörtségét, nemes egyszerűséggel kibicegett az irodából.

„120 km/h-s szél süvít New Jerseyben, a vihar már három napja tart, és Carl Brown, a Fox News időjárás jelentője szerint előreláthatólag még négy napig kell számolnunk a kellemetlen időjárással…" – hallatszott a TV-ből, ami Cuddy nappalijában állt. Az igazgatónő éppen végzett a reggeli készülődéssel, csak még ránézett kislányára, és akkor meglátta:  
- Ó, Rachel, nem mondod, hogy most pisiltél be! – jajveszékelt Lisa, mikor meglátta a kicsi takaróján a foltot – De… hogy pisiltél be? Van rajtad pelenka, most raktalak tisztába… – mondatát nem fejezte be, mert orrára csöppent egy csepp víz, majd még egy, és még egy… – a francba! – kiáltotta el magát Cuddy, amikor meglátta, hogy a plafonból csöpög a víz, és a plafon különböző részein sötét vízfoltok terülnek el.  
Az elkövetkezendő napokban az igazgatónő otthonában omladozni kezdett a vakolat, a ház különböző pontjain edények és lábasok voltak, amiket 15 percenként cserélgetni kellett, és mindennek a tetejében a bébiszitter is erősen meghűlt, így Rachel felügyelete Cuddyra maradt.  
Péntek reggel a kicsivel az egyik kezében, táskájával a másik kezében lépett be a Princeton-Plainsboróba. Az irodájába szinte csak bedobta a táskát, és gyermekével a lift felé indult.

- Szia! – köszönt Wilsonnak, miután benyitott az irodájába.  
- Szia! Áhh, magaddal hoztad Rachelt?  
- Igen, Tammy lebetegedett… de nagyobb bajom is van ennél.  
- Mi történt?  
- A rohadt eső… még mindig nem csináltattam meg a tetőt, és teljesen beázott a ház. Most kereshetek egy hotelt, vagy valami albérletet, amíg nem lesz kész – mondta a nő homlokát masszírozva.  
- Ugyan, miért nem költöztök hozzám?  
- James, nagyon kedves vagy, de mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem egyedül laksz most ott. Amúgy is túl kicsi lenne.  
- Igazság szerint a hétvégén költözöm…  
Cuddynak elkerekedett a szeme.  
- Váó! És hova? És miért?  
- Tudod, Amber lelke még mindig ebben a házban kísért, és most már valóban itt lenne az ideje lezárni ezt az egészet. Nem akarom, hogy bármi is emlékeztessen rá.  
- Hmm… értem. És hol van az új lakás?  
- Majd meglátod. De ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy hozzám költözz. Mire valók a barátok, ha nem arra, hogy egymást segítség a bajban, nemigaz? – mosolygott Wilson.  
- Ugyan, Wilson… csak nem gondolod, hogy beköltözöm az oroszlán barlangjába?  
- Houset majd hazaküldöm! Már minden teljesen rendben van vele, nyugodtan hazaköltözhet.  
A nő még kicsit gondolkozott, majd halványan elmosolyodott, bólintott egyet, majd elhagyta a helységet.

- Wilsonhoz? De… de nem ott lakik House is? – kérdezte meglepődött idegességgel Lucas.  
Lisa megmozgatta a tányérján gőzölgő sajtos makarónit, még utoljára vett egy nagy levegőt, magába szívva az étel aromáját, és a férfire emelte tekintetét:  
- House visszaköltözik a saját lakásába.  
- Persze, mert House olyan, akit csak úgy ki lehet robbantani onnan. Ha megtudja hogy odaköltözöl Rachellel, tuti hogy nem fog onnan elmenni. Sőt! És egyáltalán miért kell neked egy másik férfival összeköltöznöd? Miért nem költöztök hozzám?  
- Lucas, a te lakásod kábé akkora, mint a spájzom, te is tudod, hogy nem lenne elég hely hármunknak.  
Lucas nagyot sóhajtott, és lemondóan lehajtotta a fejét.  
- Ennek nem lesz jó vége…

Másnap reggel Wilson elment Cuddyért, és elmentek a házhoz. James titkon szörnyen ideges volt, hogy mi lesz, ha a nő megtudja, hogy azt vette meg, amit Lisa már kinézett magának.  
„Showtime!" – gondolta magában az onkológus, amikor leparkoltak az épület előtt.  
- Wilson… ez…

- Szép ugye?  
- Gyönyörű. És akár hiszed akár nem, belülről is gyönyörű. Kíváncsi vagy rá, honnan tudom? Mert ezt akartam megvenni, csak valaki lecsapta a kezemről!  
- Igazán? Öhm én nem tudtam, hogy ezt akarod megvenni…  
Lisa még küldött egy gyilkos pillantást Wilson felé, majd kiszállt a kocsiból.  
A kijelölt vendégszoba elég nagynak bizonyult, hogy egy darabig Cuddy és Rachel elférjenek benne. A nő éppen azt ecsetelte, hova fogja tenni a kiságyat, amikor nyílt a bejárati ajtó, és egy komor ábrázatú sánta férfi bicegett be a szobába.  
- Wilson! Nem fogod elhinni, milyen király csocsóasztalt talál… – még folytatta volna, csak elállt a szava Cuddy, Wilson és a kislány látványától – Te meg mit keresel itt a porontyoddal?  
- Még nem mondtad neki? – fordult Lisa Wilsonhoz ahelyett hogy Greg kérdésére válaszolt volna.  
- Én…  
- Mit nem mondott el? – vágott közbe House.  
- Ideköltözöm – jelentette ki egyszerűen a nő.  
- Király! Ugye tudod, hogy ez az én szobám?  
- Nem, ez itt a vendégszoba. És itt alszunk Rachellel.  
- Te maradhatsz velem egy szobában, Wilson majd alszik a kölyökkel.  
- Te hazamész, House.  
- Dehogy megyek! Egyébként te miért is költözöl ide? – kérdezte Greg hunyorogva.  
- Mert a házamat elöntötte a víz. A jövő héten renoválják.  
- És egy hotel helyett idejössz.  
- Wilson ragaszkodott hozzá, én pedig elfogadtam, mivel azt mondta, hogy elküld téged haza – mondta Cuddy utolsó tagmondatának minden egyes szavát erőteljesen megnyomva, és fejét az említett felé fordítva.  
- Sajnálom, csak… nem volt rá még alkalmam… – mentegetőzött Wilson – de House, Cuddynak igaza van. Tényleg haza kellene menned.  
- A házamban nem jártam hónapok óta, és kábé 10 fok lehet ott, mivel fűtés sincs.  
- Jó. Akkor ma menj vissza, kapcsold be a fűtést, és ma este még itt alhatsz… miután bepakoltuk a bútorokat meg ilyesmi.  
House kicsit elgondolkozott, majd egy remek ötlet jutott eszébe, amin akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, majd egy szó nélkül kiment, motorra pattant, és már süvített is a saját lakásába.  
Ördögi tervének kivitelezése céljából a villanyórához lépett, és gondosan leszerelte azt.

A nap álmosan zuhant alá, már amennyire látszott a vaskos felhők alatt, és New Jerseyre ismét rátelepedett a teljes sötétség. Az új házban a villany fénye aranyló színben világította meg a barackvirág színű falakat, és a frissen polírozott parkettáról visszaverődtek a fénynyalábok. A hatalmas ablakok, a kandalló, és az ízléses bútorok kellemes hangulatot sugároztak, és Cuddynak most még jobban fájt a szíve, hogy nem sikerült megvennie az apartmant. A garázs előtti felhajtón egy autó állt meg, és dudálni kezdett. Wilson kiment, hogy megnézze ki érkezett, és akkor meglátta barátját, amint becsukja maga mögött a kocsiajtót.  
- House! Te kocsival jöttél.  
- Te pedig hülyén nézel ki ebben a szürke pulóverben.  
- Tudom, hogy szeretsz „Melyikünk tud nyilvánvalóbbat mondani?"-t játszani, de most komolyan. Miért autóval jöttél?  
- A motoron nem fért el a cuccom – mondta, és 3 bőröndöt dobott ki a járműből.  
- House, arról volt szó, hogy csak egy éjszakát maradsz.  
- Segítenél végre? Baromi nehezek, és idekinn átázik a nacim!  
- Neeem, ezt most és itt fogjuk megbeszélni! Csak egy estét maradhatsz, emlékszel?  
- De valaki leszerelte otthon a villanyórámat, és nincs semmilyen áram a házban. És tévedtem. Ott hidegebb van, mint 10 fok.  
- Mi?! Mi az hogy valaki leszerelte a villanyórádat?!  
- Hát mire hazaértem már nem volt sehol. Meglepően az én szerszámaimat használták, és egész óvatosan és megfontoltan hajthatták végre a műveletet. Aztán megtaláltam a nappali közepén. Valószínűleg véletlen ráesett egy pörölykalapács.  
James nagyot sóhajtott: „Ezt nem hiszem el!" – és két kezét a fejére rakta.  
- Ne aggódj, Wilson. Már felhívtam a JCP&L-t*. Két hónap, és mindent elintéznek.

- Menjen hotelba! – fakadt ki Cuddy, miután Wilson közölte a tényeket.  
- De hát én is Jimmy barátja vagyok! – nyafogott House, nevetségesen vékony hangon hatalmasra nyílt boci szemekkel.  
- Lisa, nem küldhetem el… – mondta Wilson, őszinte sajnálattal a hangjában.  
- Akkor majd mi megyünk – csapott az asztalra a nő, felállt, és a vendégszoba irányába indult.  
- Ugyan már, Lisa! Ez annyira gyerekes! Legalább te viselkedj felnőttek módjára! – kiáltott utána James. Egy kis szünet következett. A két férfi a konyhából csapkodást és káromkodást hallott, mire House halkan barátja fülébe súgta:  
- Vér néni is itt van?  
Wilson nem válaszolt, csak megforgatta a szemeit, és már állt volna fel a konyhaszékről, amikor a nő lendületesen visszatrappolt a konyhába:  
- Jó! De a kanapén alszik! És kérem a vendégszoba kulcsát!  
Wilson, mint egy engedelmes inas máris felállt, és benyúlt az egyik fiókba, ahonnan előhúzott egy kicsit nagyobb alakú, arany színű kulcsot, és átnyújtotta Lisának.  
„Ez jó móka lesz." – gondolta House, és az a bizonyos ördögi vigyor ismét kiült az arcára.

* Jersey Central Power and Light


	2. Gyerekjátékok

Lisa Cuddy bosszús arccal vágtatott be reggel 9 óra tájékán a kórházba. Léptei erőteljessége valósággal megrémisztette az útjába eső nővéreket és más alkalmazottakat, mire azok egy újabb pletyka után kezdtek érdeklődni. Betrappolt az irodájába, fekete bőrtáskáját az asztalra állította, és a deszka, illetve az azon elterülő papírok fölé görnyedt. Nagyot sóhajtott, jelezve ezzel magának, hogy elkezdődött egy újabb nap, elkezdődhet a munka. Ezt a sóhajtást leginkább ahhoz lehetne hasonlítani, mint amikor egy gyárban megszólal az éles hangú kürt, és indulnak a futószalagok. És ugyanez a kürt, illetve Cuddy esetében ugyanez a sóhajtás jelzi az ebédszünetet, a pihenőidőt, vagy ha éppen valaki belép az irodába. Csak hogy nem éppen lehet pihenésnek nevezni azt, amikor egy bizonyos alak kopogtatás nélkül töri be az ajtót…

Jó néhány utcával arrébb egy egyszerű férfi ücsörgött egyszerű autójában. Az autó nem volt modern, de nem is volt régi. Sötétkék színű kombi jármű, sok más és más fajta kocsival közösen állt egy parkolóban. Egyszóval nem volt feltűnő. A férfi borostás arcát egy újságpapír takarta, barna baseball sapkáját a szemébe húzta, de csak addig, hogy zöld szemét senki se láthassa, de ő mindenkit láthasson vele. Egyszóval a férfi sem volt feltűnő, és ő pontosan ezt akarta elérni. Ugyanakkor korábban átlagosnak látszódni akarása keltette fel mások figyelmét, de mivel már ezt a hibáját is kiküszöbölte, nyugodt szívvel állíthatta magáról, hogy az álcázás nagymestere. A fiatal nő, akit szemmel tartott, most eltűnt, és már 20 perce színét sem látta. S bár nézte a sötétbarnára festett ajtót, ami mögött eltűnt a követendő személy, mégsem látta, hogy mikor megy be, illetve ki rajta bárki is. Hogy is  
koncentrálhatott volna oda, mikor teljesen más valaki járt a fejében! Agyát beködösítette a nő gondolata, aki minden alkalommal újra és újra levette a lábáról. „Ma még fel sem hívtam!" – kiáltott fel magában Lucas, és farmerzsebéből rögtön elővarázsolta mobilját, és már tárcsázott is.  
- Lisa! Szia!  
- Szia Lucas! Ne haragudj, de most rengeteg dolgom van…  
- Ígérem, nem tartalak fel, csak legalább az estédet meséld el!  
- Minden rendben volt. Mikor lefeküdtem, kulcsra zártam az ajtómat, és egész éjjel nyugodtan tudtunk Rachellel aludni.  
- Ő most veled van?  
- Nem, otthagytam Wilsonnál. A bejárónője vigyáz most rá amíg Tammy jobban nem lesz.  
- Rendben.  
- Te hol vagy? – kérdezte Cuddy, mikor felfigyelt a telefonból hallatszódó búgásra.  
- Én itt ülök a kocsimban és egy nőt figyelek. Új megbízás. Valószínűleg csalja a férjét, és izgatottan várom, hogy kijöjjön a házból, ahova már vagy egy fél órája ment be, és én lefotózhassam bizonyíték gyanánt.  
- Szexi a nő? – kérdezte Lisa tettetett sértődöttséggel.  
- Nálad senki sem szexisebb – válaszolta a férfi, és Cuddy már látta is maga előtt a férfi csábos mosolyát, amit ilyenkor előszeretettel szokott használni, hogy ágyba csalogathassa az igazgatónőt, aki most még pirulva kuncogott egyet, majd elköszönt, és lerakta a készüléket.  
Mikor felemelte tekintetét, a látvány a rózsaszín felhők közül rögtön visszarántotta a földre. Megköszörülte torkát, és közönyösen, komoly ábrázattal tette fel a kérdést, amit nap mint nap feltesz:  
- Mit akarsz, House?  
- Ohh bocsi, csak nem megzavartam egy bájcsevejedet a szőke herceggel?  
- Nem. De bökd ki végre, miért vagy itt!  
- Leadom a betegemet – mondta flegmán, miközben úgy dobta főnökéhez az aktát, mint egy frisbee-t. A válasz erre csak egy halált ígérő hunyorított pillantás volt, de végül a nő beleolvasott:  
- Görcsös hasi fájdalmak… depresszióra utaló tünetek… lelassult gondolkodás… House, először talán meg kellene vizsgálnod a beteget! Vettetek már fel teljes kórtörténetet?  
- Ugyan már, teljesen fölösleges! Görcsös fájdalom? Menstruál. Depressziós? Tinédzser! És menstruál… Lelassult gondolkodás? Tinédzser! És nőből van…  
- House! Vizsgáld meg rendesen, és olvasd el a teljes kartont! Itt epilepsziához hasonlítható rohamokat is ír, és a vérnyomása is az egekben. Talán mégsem egy egyszerű menstruáció okozza. Utoljára mondom: Vizsgáld meg! – adta ki az utasítást Cuddy, és összecsukva az asztal szélére csúsztatta a kék dossziét, ezzel lezártnak tekintve a témát.

- Halálosan unalmas tünetek – jelentette ki a morcos doki, mikor belépett a konferencia terembe. Valaki szerezzen neki egy dilidokit, és a poén kedvéért kérek egy vérképet – mondta, majd magára hagyta a csapatot, akik már ügyet sem vetettek arra, hogy értik e, vagy nem House viselkedését, inkább indultak a dolgukra.

Princeton lakói mind fellélegezhettek meteorológusuk tévedésének hírére, hiszen öt nap után először a nap gyenge sugarai verődtek vissza az utcákon hosszasan elnyúló víztócsákról, s bár az esőfelhők csapatai visszavonulót fújtak, Carl Brown időjárás-jelentő tudta, hogy egy-két napon belül jön az utánpótlás. A környék amilyen szép volt nyáron, olyan levert, és szürke volt most, novemberben. Cuddy autójából nézelődve mérte föl a szomszédságot, a megannyi igényes, szép házak teraszán most állt a sár, és a gondozott kerteket beterítette a falevelek, faágak, és kiázott föld lucska. Lisa nem tudta, meg merje e nézni házát belülről is, mert kívülről úgy nézett ki, mint ha csak New Orleansból pottyant volna ide. Az épület előtt már egy vagon, és néhány autó várakozott.  
- Jó napot! – üdvözölte Cuddy a férfit, aki felé indult, kezét nyújtva.  
- Jó napot! Ted Jenkins vagyok. Ön pedig bizonyára Dr. Cuddy. Ez itt a csapatom – és hüvelykujjával a háta mögé, a munkásokra mutatott – mi fogunk a tetőn dolgozni.  
- Igen, egyből rájöttem – mosolygott – Mondja csak, mennyi időbe fog ez telni?  
- Nézze, asszonyom, minden az időjárástól függ. Ha a következő hetekben ilyen, vagy ehhez hasonló időnk lesz, akkor egy hónap, de ha ismét rákezd…  
- Értem. Nos, ha bármi gondja akadna, csak hívjon! Jó munkát, és köszönöm! – mondta, és elköszönésképpen bólintott még egyet, és visszaszállt az autóba.

A nap hátralévő része borzasztóan fárasztó volt. A bizottsággal többször is ülésezett, egyeztetett a könyvelőjével, különféle papírmunkákat végzett, és egy kis klinikai rendelést is beiktatott. Mindezek következtében az igazgatónő úgy terült el bőrszékében, mintha most ért volna célba egy maratoni futás után. Megszólalt a kürt, azaz sóhajtott egy nagyot, összeszedelőzködött, és türelmesen kivárta a nap egyik fénypontjának minden csendülését: a hideg fémdarabkát a zárba helyezte, és bolondos élvezettel hallgatott minden egyen kattanást, majd zsebre vágta a kulcsot. Most már semmi és senki sem állíthatta meg, hogy hazafelé vegye útját. Pontosabban Wilson felé.

- Eh! – gügyögte Rachel mutatóujjával egy állat képére mutatva, mely kedvenc mesekönyvében szerepelt, arra célozva, hogy a férfi mondja meg neki, mi is az.  
- Ez egy… egy… – Wilson is csak gügyögött, mint a kislány, hisz nem tudta megmondani, miféle teremtményt ábrázolhattak. Dr. James Wilson, onkológus, egy másfél éves gyerekkel az ölében nem tudta megállapítani egy olyan állat fajtáját, amely talán leginkább egy őzre hasonlított, de denevérfüleket, piros orrot hordott, hosszú farka volt, és aránytalanul rövid lábai. Elmélkedéséből barátja ébresztette föl:  
- Kész a vacsora!  
- Tyű! Mit főztél?  
- Lasagne. Nem akartam nehezet – Wilson „Na ne hülyéskedj!" arckifejezéssel grimaszolt – De nem találom a sütőkesztyűt.  
- House, ezt a konyhát én még nem használtam, csak te tudod, hogy mi hol van. Hú de hülyén hangzik ez… – mondta az utolsó mondatot halkabban, inkább már csak magának.  
- Hmm. Sebaj, majd keresek valamit, ami helyettesíti! – mondta House felcsillant szemekkel.  
James egy pillanatra sem törhette magát többé azon, milyen állat is van a mesekönyvben, mert ajtónyílást hallott az előtérből.  
- Szia Lisa! Éhes vagy?  
- Mint a farkas! Jajj, gyere ide, Kicsim! – és már kézbe is vette lányát, és körbecsókolta arcának minden szegletét.

A konyhát megtelítette az étel meleg illata, igazi kínzás volt a korgó gyomornak.  
- Hű, de jó illatok vannak – mosolygott Cuddy.  
- Igen, House jól főz – mondta Wilson, mire Lisa mosolya kissé lehervadt.  
Mindketten helyet foglaltak az étkezőasztalnál, és egy-egy ilyen alkalomkor Lisa mindig elképzelte, milyen lenne, ha csak ő, Rachel és Lucas lennének a házban, mint egy igazi család. Álmodozása véget ért, mikor felfigyelt a vele szemben ülő Wilson kidüllesztett szemeire, amint Cuddy háta mögött néz valamit.  
- House… – szólalt meg Wilson.  
- Ez jobb, mint a sütőkesztyű! – vágott közbe az említett fülig érő vigyorral a képén.  
Lisa hátrafordult, és megpillantotta a férfit a tepsivel sántikálva, kezeiben két-két köteg bugyival, amivel a hő ellen védekezett. A nő azonnal ráismert…  
- Mi a francot művelsz a fehérneműimmel?! – ordított rá.  
- Ezek erre a célra tökéletesen megfelelnek. De csak erre… neked a tanga jobban áll! – mondta, és az asztal közepére helyezte a gőzölgő lasagnét.  
Cuddy ingerülten kikapta Greg kezeiből a bugyikat, és érezte, hogy felpezsdül a vére. Egyik ki lett égetve, másik tiszta korom volt. Lisa Cuddy kedvenc francia bugyijait Gregory House mindenféle lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül tönkretette. Leírhatatlan a düh, amit érzett, izmai megfeszültek, a ruhadarabokat az asztalhoz vágta, felállt, és a békésnek indult este olyan kiabálásba torkollott, amit valószínűleg a szomszéd utcában is hallottak.

- Kikészít.  
- Menj hotelba!  
- Nem! Most már csak azért sem!  
- Hagyd a francba! Menj hotelba! – erősködött Lucas.  
- Nem! Ez már háború! Nem fogom engedni, hogy elüldözzön.  
- De… ez nem logikus. Miért akarna elüldözni, ha közben beléd van esve?  
- Talán mert nincs belém esve, és fölöslegesen féltékenykedsz – mosolygott Lisa, miközben gyengéden megcsókolta kedvesét – Na, most már menned kell. Akárki akármikor beronthat az irodámba, nem kell, hogy ezt lássák.  
- Jaj, ugyan már! – nyafogott a férfi, és kezeit a nő csípőjére tette a kezét, és látszott rajta, hogy a legkevésbé sem érdekli, ki nyit rájuk.  
- Lucas! Ez egy kórház. Nem szerelmi fészek – jelentette ki Cuddy, és visszalibegett az asztala mögé, mire Lucas mosolyogva elhagyta az irodát.

House rátért a következő folyosóra, menetközben mérgelődve, miért kell a teamnek őt a kórterembe rángatnia. Az ágy szélén egy fiatal, hosszú, szőke hajú lány ült, fülig érő mosollyal a száján, és Tizenhárom éppen az egyik infúziós csövet távolította el a karjából.  
- Már jobban vagyok – mondta.  
- Jah persze. Tegnap még nem úgy tűnt – morogta House, majd közelebb lépett, és alaposan megvizsgálta a beteget.  
- Mennyi 5×6?  
- Harminc – mondta a lány mosolyogva.  
- Németország fővárosa?  
- Berlin.  
- Ha tegnap Mrs. Pock tyúkóljában a kakas 3 tojást, ma meg még 5-öt tojt, összesen hány tojása van Mrs. Pock-nak?  
- Nyol… jajj! A kakas nem is tojik tojást! – nevetett a lány.  
- Most már minden rendben lesz vele? – kérdezte az ágy mellett álló édesanya, hangjában csordultig aggodalommal.  
- Igen! Valóban működött a gyógyszer! – vigyorgott House, és kibicegett a szobából. Tizenhárom teljes döbbentséggel rohant utána:  
- House! Lemaradtam valamiről? Milyen gyógyszert adtunk neki?  
- Semmit. De meggyógyult! Hát nem szuper? Látod, csak akarni kell! – mondta, és eltűnt barátja irodájának ajtaja mögött.

Aznap este House Wilson kanapéján ült, és egy tál müzli társaságában a Közkórházat nézte. „Az új évad első része! Végre!" – örvendezett magában, és lábait a dohányzóasztalra helyezte.  
Figyelmét most semmi nem terelhette el, és minden erejével a szívroham ellen küzdött, amit bizonyára a várható nagy meglepetés fog okozni. Ugyancsak nem foglalkoztatta az sem, hogy főnöke köntöse éppen mellette nyugszik, de főnöke látványa egy szál törölközőbe csavarba már annál inkább. Nem tudta levenni a szemeit a nő nedves bőréről, és formás lábairól. A hőn áhított testet csak egyetlen kis rongy választja el a külvilágtól, amit ha tehetné, most egy mozdulattal lerántana róla. Cuddy nem szólt hozzá, csak lehajolt a köntösért, és visszament a fürdőszobába. Ez az egy rövidke pillanat a férfi számára pont elég volt, hogy teljesen megbabonázódjon. Megcsapta őt a nő illata, és majdnem meztelen testével túl közel került Househoz, aki már csak a fürdőszobaajtót bámulta tátott szájjal, és érezte, hogy szűk lesz a nadrágja. Legszívesebben rátörte volna az ajtót, és leszaggatta volna róla azt a nyamv  
adt törölközőt. Cuddy a fürdőszobában ezekben a másodpercekben teli képpel vigyorgott, csaknem elnevette magát, hiszen pontosan tudta, milyen hatást váltott ki Houseból.  
„Ha harc, hát legyen harc!" – gondolta magában a férfi, és kikapcsolta a TV-t…

A hetek hasonlóképpen teltek. Apró csipkelődések, piszkálódások, flörtölések sorozata, House részéről inkább keresztbe tett a nőnek, míg Cuddy az őrületbe kergette a férfit az ilyen eseményekkel.  
A nő már három hete lakott Wilsonnál, aki csak jókat szórakozott a kettejük harcán. De aztán…

Egyik délután Cuddy úgy döntött megnézi, hogy haladnak a háza restaurálásával, és a látvány már az volt, amit várt: a tető már nagyjából egyben volt, még itt-ott munkálkodott egy-két ember valamit, valaki még a tetőn kalapált, másik pedig a furgonban pakolt valamit, harmadik pedig a házból jött ki, és kezével intett az igazgatónőnek. Lisa vette a célzást, és az ajtó felé indult. Mikor belépett megcsapta őt a dohos szag, és szörnyülködve nézte a felfordulást a lakásában. A por centiben mérhető magasságban állt a leterített bútorokon és a padlón, és akkor Cuddy meglátta. A nappaliban a fal mellett fel volt szedve a parketta egy részen, és a földbe volt betonozva egy fémpad, melyen vigyorgó arccal Ronald McDonald ücsörgött.  
- Ez meg mit keres itt?! – kiáltott fel a nő.  
- Mi a baj, hölgyem? Úgy csináltuk, ahogy kérte.  
- Tessék?! Ki a fészkes fene kért egy padot, ami a McDonald's előtt szokott állni?!  
- A férje felhívott minket, és…  
- A férjem?! – Cuddyt az agyvérzés kerülgette.  
- Hölgyem, mi ezt az utasítást kaptuk. Az úr azt mondta, hogy az Ön férje.  
- Hát ezt nem hiszem el… – Cuddy a homlokához kapott, és szótlanul kiviharzott az autójához. Egész hazafelé úton káromkodott, és a kormányt ütlegelte, mintha bármi köze lenne az egészhez. Úgy döntött, összepakolja House holmiját, beviszi a kórházba, és elküldi Wilsontól. Mikor a kulcsot a zárba tolta, és megpróbálta elfordítani meglepődve vette észre, hogy az ajtó nyitva van. Bentről hangokat hallott, így kicsit óvatosan ment be, de amikor meglátta Houset a TV előtt ücsörögve, mérgét nem tudta már visszafojtani.  
- Mi a francot keresel itthon?! – kiabálása olyan hangerejűre sikeredett, hogy a férfi ijedtében majdnem leesett a kanapéról.  
- TV-zek. A betegem meggyógyult, nincs mit csinálni.  
Cuddy csípőjére tette a kezét, kicsit összeszedte gondolatait, majd lassú léptekkel a készülékhez ment, kikapcsolta, majd a férfi felé fordult:  
- Ezúttal túl messzire mentél! Mégis hogy képzelted ezt?!  
- Szerintem jól mutat a nappalidban – mosolygott a doki, és Cuddy mérgét innentől már nem lehetett fokozni. Csak hápogni tudott. – Micsoda? House, az a pad oda van betonozva! Felszedték a parkettát!  
- Rachelnek biztosan tetszeni fog. Első a gyerek!  
Cuddy hangja megtört. – Ennyi. Kész. Én ezt nem vagyok képes tovább elviselni – mondta, és kezeivel még legyintett, majd eltűnt Wilson szobájában. House hallotta a szekrény nyitódását, így hirtelen felállt, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott odasietett.  
- Mit művelsz? – kérdezte a nőt, aki a férfi bőröndjébe hajtogatás helyett belegyűrte a ruhákat.  
- Pakolok. Elmész innen.  
- Dehogy megyek! – jelentette ki flegmán, és az ágyon heverő bőröndöt a fülénél fogva kidobta az előszobába, mire Lisa kiegyenesedett – Menjetek ti!  
Cuddy szembogara összeszűkült. Olyan tekintettel bámult a férfire, mint aki biztosan félreértett valamit.  
- Inkább menjek én a másfél éves gyerekemmel egy hotelba, mint te??  
House közelebb hajolt Lisához, mintha a magassági előnyét akarná hangsúlyozni.  
- Sokkal tovább bírtad, mint gondoltam.  
- Micsoda? Mit?  
- Azt hittem hamarabb kiborulsz, és hamarabb mész el. De ebből is látszik, hogy be vagy rám indulva, egyedül ezért nem pakoltál még össze.  
- Lucasszal járok! Itt az ideje hogy beletörődj. És nem megyek sehova! – kiáltotta, majd kiviharzott a szobából maga mögött iszonyatos erővel becsapva az ajtót.

Aznap este ismét eleredt az eső, mintha a felhők figyelnék az igazgatónő kedélyállapotát. Pedig a nő igyekezte feszültségét leplezni kedvese elől, akivel egy kellemes vacsorát töltött éppen egy elegáns étteremben. Mélyeket lélegzett, hisz amúgy is szűk ruhája most még szűkebb volt, mivel House múlt héten úgy gondolta kedves gesztus tőle, ha kimossa a nő összes ruháját… magas hőfokon… egyszerre…  
Szégyellte magát, de egyáltalán nem figyelt Lucas beszédére, házának képei sorjáztak az agyában, és bosszúvágy uralta gondolatait. Először fel sem figyelt a nevére…  
- Lisa! Lisa! – itt vagy még? – szólongatta a férfi – Nagyon elbambultál.  
- Igen, persze – mondta, és nagyot kortyolt a vörösborból.

Alig várta, hogy hazaérjen. A randik Lucasszal már nem azt az érzést keltették benne, mint régebben. Felszínes, száraz beszélgetések, és szex. Ráadásul kevés szex! Tömören ennyiben össze tudta volna foglalni Cuddy a kapcsolatát, és ez eléggé lehangolta. Nem vágyott már másra, csak egy forró fürdőre, és egy meleg ágyra.  
Ahogy a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt, észrevette, hogy Wilson hálójának ajtaja tárva nyitva áll. House természetesen a kanapén durmolt, de a nő már ügyet sem vetett rá. Lábujjhegyen a nyitott ajtóhoz sétált, és akkor vette csak észre, hogy a szoba üres. Vérnyomása az egekbe szökött, mikor feltette magának a kérdést: „Ki vigyázott Rachelre?".  
Szabályosan beszaladt a vendégszobába, és a látvány megnyugtatta a szívét: kislánya a hátán fekve nagy pocakkal mélyen aludt. Anyja fellélegezhetett, hiszen ez volt a fő, hogy a kicsi rendben legyen. Halkan becsukta az ajtót, és már hívta is az onkológust:  
- Wilson! Hol vagy? Ki volt Rachellel, ha te nem vagy itthon?  
- Lisa! Öm… meg tudom magyarázni. Ma délután észrevettem egy sárga foltot a szememben, úgyhogy megvizsgáltattam magam, és most benn tartanak estére. Valami baj van a májammal…  
- A francba… De miért nem szóltál? – kérdezte aggodalmas hangon.  
- Pontosan ezért! Nem akartam, hogy aggódj. Hogy ideges legyél, mert… House volt a gyerekkel.  
- Micsoda?!  
- Ő vállalkozott! Én már hívni akartam a bébiszittert, de ő felajánlotta, hogy vigyáz rá. Felhívtam. Megetette, tisztába rakta, elaltatta… ha most Rachel otthon fekszik a kiságyában és nyugodtan alszik, akkor tényleg minden rendben volt.  
Cuddy nem akart hinni a fülének. Túlságosan jól ismerte a férfit ahhoz, hogy ilyesmit elképzeljen róla.

Már lefekvéshez készült, de megállt a férfi mellett, majd leült mellé a kanapéra. House azon az estén nagyot nőtt a szemében, és Cuddy megértette, hogy ez egyfajta „bocsánatkérés" tőle. Gyengéden végigsimított a borostával borított arcon, lágy puszit nyomott rá, majd visszament a szobájába, és ezúttal nem zárta be az ajtót…


End file.
